


CHICO

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish descubre algo asombroso para él: uno de sus papás no tiene colita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chico

**Author's Note:**

> El prompt es de I-Am-Momo, que me pidió un Trans!lock y yo escribí un Inter!lock (el intercomunicador de la nave no funciona, Momo).  
> Johnlock. Parent!lock. Inter!lock.

Hamish, demasiado pequeño para sentirse ya defraudado por el mundo, corría por toda la casa con una sábana como capa. Ver superhéroes televisivos era un entretenimiento muy factible, sobre todo cuando sus padres realizaban "experimentos" en su habitación. O eso le decían a él.

Curioso, obvió la norma de:  _no entres al dormitorio hasta que no salgamos nosotros_ , y abrió la puerta de golpe. Lo que encontró fue... nuevo.

—¡Hamish! ¿No te he dicho que no entres? ¡Sherlock! ¿No echaste el pestillo? —John tapaba la desnudez de ambos como podía mientras Sherlock se encogía de hombros. Demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué estabais haciendo? —se acercó curioso.

—Nada —dijo John con avidez. —Cosas de mayores, muy aburrido. Ve a jugar, enseguida salimos, cielo.

—Pero...

—John, Hamish quiere saber —intervino Sherlock.

—Es muy pequeño.

—¡No lo soy!

—Sí lo eres, seamos realistas —afirmó el detective— pero no importa, el saber no tiene edad.

Hamish infló el pecho orgulloso. John no. No era un tema que quisiera contar a su hijo en ese preciso momento ni en ningún otro, aunque tuviera derecho y él no se sintiese preparado, nunca. Por eso pensó en delegar en Sherlock. Esa propuesta, por supuesto, no llegó ni a sus labios. _Falta de confianza_ , decía su psicóloga.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó John en un suspiro. —¿Por qué estamos desnudos?

—No.

—¿Qué es el sexo? —dijo Sherlock. —O hacer el amor... —rodó los ojos ante el codazo de John.

—No.

—¿Entonces qué? —exclamaron a coro.

—¿Por qué papá John no tiene colita? ¿La perdió bajo la cama como los calcetines? Soy bueno encontrando cosas... —sonrió cándido el pequeño.

—¿Perdido? —miró John su entrepierna por encima de la sábana. —No, no, hijo. Esto fue...

John se quedó pensando en una explicación que no traumatizara, según él, a su, de momento, único hijo. Demasiado lento. Su marido intentó solventar la situación, dejando claro a John que no le dejara hacerlo nunca más.

—Una operación —intervino Sherlock. Hace muy tiempo... en un lejano lugar...

—Qué dices, si fue en Londres —le escrutó John sin entender.

Sherlock le miró como si le hubiesen explotado un globo. Se estaba esforzando y quería un refuerzo inmediato, como un beso, un abrazo... situaciones que si le hubieran preguntado hace unos años, habría rehusado de buen grado. Ahora estaba lo que llamaban _enamorado_.

—¿Tiene historia? ¡Quiero una historia! —saltó Hamish en el sitio de alegría, cortando su pensamiento.

—¡No! ¡No! No voy a contarle a mi hijo que ni siquiera va a primaria cómo me cambié de sexo —espetó John agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Hamish, como buen Holmes-Watson, siguió preguntando.

—¿Pero eres chico o chica? Porque eso lo tienen las chicas...

—¡Chico! —exclamaron a la vez, como si ya lo hubieran repetido cientos de veces. Sherlock vio entonces oportuno volver a intervenir.

—John, los niños tienen derecho a saber.

Su mirada y la del pequeño se clavaron en el doctor. Presión, presión, un poquito más y...

—Poneos cómodos. Es una historia adaptada muy larga —inclinó la cabeza por vencido.

—John, podemos pedir pizza y nos la cuentas más tarde —ayudó Sherlock a la ansiedad de su esposo, que se lo agradeció eternamente con una sonrisa, aun sabiendo que el día llegaría.

Hamish olvidó el tema en cuanto vio la pizza entrar por la puerta. Como era de esperar, esa conversación volvería a salir y John, con la compañía de Sherlock, tendría que contarla. Pero no ese día.

—Papá —dijo Hamish acurrucándose entre sus dos padres, refiriéndose a ambos. Ellos le miraron con el amor que le profesaban. —Encontraremos la colita —ni Sherlock ni John pudieron aguantar la risa. Hamish, en cambio, no entendía nada. Cerró los ojos en un bostezo y se quedó dormido.

Una suerte que hubiese heredado la facilidad para dormirse de John.


	2. John antes de Sherlock

Al día siguiente, lo primero que salió por la boca de Hamish fue la continuación de la historia. John dejó caer la cabeza como signo de rendición, sabiendo que ese día tenía que llegar. Tomó pues a Hamish en brazos y lo sentó en el sofá junto a Sherlock. Él tomó asiento en su butaca, llenó sus pulmones y comenzó.

—Poneos cómodos —sonrió John acariciándole el cabello a Hamish.

—Se te olvida algo —protestó Sherlock con los labios en posición descarada.

John le besó suspirando de placer familiar y empezó, descansando la espalda en el respaldo.

>Todo ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era muy pequeño. Tanto, que acababa de nacer.

Por aquel entonces, la vida era diferente, así que no sería justo culpar a mi padre y a mi madre de lo sucedido. La sexualidad era un tema del que la gente no hablaba y algunas situaciones eran confusas. Como la mía.

Verás —dijo mirando a Hamish directamente—, yo nací con pene y vagina que necesitaban operarse para poder hacer pis y cosas de mayores. Pero por aquellos tiempos los médicos no veían mi vida así como algo posible y me quitaron el pene. —Hamish asintió con fuerza y John continuó.

>Con vagina fui creciendo hasta tener tu edad. Entonces empecé a rechazar los vestidos y a llamarme a mí mismo niño. Yo, que tenía el nombre de Joan, pedí a mis padres que me llamaran John. Fue una suerte tener unos padres tan comprensivos que no me negaron mi deseo. Mi miedo se difuminó, al menos momentáneamente. Después se lo contamos a tu tía Harry, que ya tenía su propia lucha personal por aquel entonces.

—¿A ella le gustan las chicas, verdad, papá? —Sherlock le pasó una mano por el cabello sin decir palabra, sólo mordiéndose la lengua de orgullo paterno.

 

—Qué hijo más listo tengo —sonrió John— pero voy a seguir, que no acabamos. —Hamish se posó en el regazo de su padre y siguió escuchando.

 

>Así, con el apoyo de tus abuelos y tu tía, seguí creciendo.

Llamándome John y vistiendo ropa considerada de chico, pues la ropa se ha vuelto algo unisex con los tiempos, mis padres me preguntaron si quería ir al colegio o estudiar en casa, temerosos de las burlas o el acoso que pudiera sufrir. Yo no sabía porqué mis padres estaban tan nerviosos y quería conocer a otros niños y niñas, pero el verles en tal estado me hizo decidirme por quedarme y estudiar en casa.

Por eso, crecí con los niños del barrio en parques y fiestas, pero ellos iban al colegio y yo no, como tu tía Harry.

Ella era mayor y antes sí había ido al colegio. Sin embargo, cuando entró al instituto, empezó a tener visitas al director por comportamientos inadecuados. Salva decir que esos comportamientos no eran más que darse besos con alguna chica en los lavabos o en público, nada extraño si de un chico y una chica se hubiese tratado o si hubiera sido hoy día, pero uno no elige en qué época nacer.

La tía Harry comenzó a estudiar en casa conmigo y así fue hasta que entró en la universidad. Yo seguí en casa hasta que tuve edad suficiente para hacer lo mismo, sólo que sin tantos sobresaltos en la etapa universitaria. Después vino el ejército y volví a tener miedo.

Me aterrorizaba más la idea de que descubrieran mi secreto que morir en la guerra, imagina el alcance de mi temor. Yo, cuyo cuerpo era característico de lo que llaman hombre, con pectorales y vello, también en el rostro, veía venir desde la burla a la agresión en esa nueva etapa.

Por suerte para mí, aunque no para Afganistán, la guerra requería toda nuestra atención.<

John miró a Hamish. El niño estaba dormido en el regazo de su padre. Quizá había sido demasiado largo o demasiado técnico. Siguió la mano que acariciaba su pelo hasta llegar a Sherlock. Su marido le miraba con devoción y un brillo de ojos que no se apagaba ni en la noche más oscura.

—Lleva dormido desde hace un buen rato —susurró el detective. John sonrió. Le encantaba verlo dormir sin temores.

—Llévalo a su cuarto, si no es molestia —pidió el doctor a Sherlock.

—¿Terminarás la historia mañana?

—En cuanto vuelvas.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: John había pasado por una operación que no había pedido. No dejaría que a ningún niño o niña más le pasase lo mismo. John era intersexual.  
> La historia sigue en el siguiente capítulo...
> 
> Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.  
> ¡Buen día!  
> El resto de fics están en ello.


End file.
